The Dragon Emperor: The Reawakening
by JustAHumanGuy
Summary: Some ancient dragon has two kids, Acnologia and Ryuga(Naruto). After a war that split the continent Ryuga falls into a deep slumber only to awake next to some pissed villagers as a kid, without powers and memories. Probably Naruto x Erza and for all Natsu fans Natsu x Harem (Can be anyone except Erza, Levy, Juvia and Wendy)


**Good morning everyone**

 **This is my first Story and you know the drill. I don't own anything except OC's.**

 **The Dragon Emperor: The Reawakening**

 **Chapter 0: Prologue**

In a large forest clearing are 3 figures, two small and one large one. The large one is a black and white western dragon with two big horns coming out of his head. The dragon has purple eyes. This is the current _Dragon king emperor_ Bahamut. Currently he is looking down to his two sons.

The first son is a boy with spiky short light blue hair and black eyes. He has a darker shade of skin than the other boy. He is wearing a black shirt and white shorts and has his arms folded looking up to his father.

The second boy has spiky blond hair and 3 whisker marks on each cheek, undoublty from his deceased mother and blue eyes. He is tan skinned and is wearing a white shirt and black shorts, the exact opposite of his brother. He too has his arms folded and is looking up to his father.

These two are Acnologia and Ryuga( **Name from Beyblade. Watched it as a kid and loved it so yeah** ).

Bahamut looking down said "In order to see which one of you is giving the title Dragon King after I die, I want you two to spar." While the two are brothers, they betitle each other as best friends, but mostly archrivals.

With a swift "Hai" from both sides they blurred further into the clearing. Now they are standing 20 meters before each other.

"Hope you ready to lose Ryuga, this isn't like last time. _Not if I have that_." said Acnologia while thinking the last part. Truth to be told Acnologia never won against Ryuga in the past. The best he could get was tied and that was in´the beginning of they're training.

"We' ll see, show me what you've got!" replied Ryuga in an eager tone. Ryuga, in the dragon world is something like a prodigy. He doesn't have his fathers Chaos Flames like his father, because he wanted to master all five elements at roughly the same time when he is older and he is on a good course for that. Acnologia has devoted himself to the Fire Element to learn the Chaos Flames.

"Enough, now FIGHT" boomed the voice of they're father. " **Bahamuts Lightning Rush** " Ryuga surrounds himself in lightning and rushes forward to catch his brother of guard. " **Bahamuts Fire Wing Attack** " with enough reaction time Acnologia jumps up with his fire wings. " **Bahamuts Fire Talon** " and rushes with a Tail out of fire at his brother.

Ryuga of course sees this. " **Bahamuts Earth Boulder** " He tears a big rock out of the ground and shoots it at Acnologia. Acnologia dodges midair skillfully and goes for the hit. " **Bahamuts Wind Scissor** " With Scissor like wind he catches the Talon and dissolves it. "" **Bahamuts Fire Claws** "" Both Fire Claws hit, but Acnologia quickly overpowers Ryugas and hit him head on and gives him more than big scratch on his already whiskered face.

"Time to end this" " **Bahamuts Dragon Force** " shouted Acnologia and blue marking began to form on his arms up to his face and are glowing brighter with each second. On his back began to grow a pair of black feathery wings, too with blue markings, his hands began to resemble dragon claws and his eyes got slitted. " **Bahamuts Chaos Roar** " Both Bahamuts and Ryuga eyes opened wide at this. Out of Acnologias mouth came a blue and white torrent of flames, that has strangely enough a tinge of purple in it. Bahamut narrowed his eyes again at the purple tinge in the flames that comes rushing at Ryuga.

" **Bahamuts Dragon Force** " Ryuga seeing no other chance too taps into Dragon Force. His hair is getting white with red highlights. His face is getting a shade paler. His shirt is ripped open showing weird white markings that are going from the center of his chest to both his arms and both sides of his face( **imagine Boruto's Curse marking in the fight with Kawakii but on both arms and facehalves** ). " **Bahamuts Full Elemental Charge** " surrounding himself in all five elements, he takes the Chaos Roar head on.

Ryuga seemingly pushes the Roar back. Acnologia now puts full effort in it so the Roar gets even bigger. The pressure now enough it ends in a huge explosion that vaporized the entire surrounding forest and a bit of the nearby mountains. Bahamut simply watches and shields himself with a shield out of air.

When the explosion dies down Bahamut couldn't make out the winner but he has his guess on who won. The smoke clear you could see one lying on the ground and the other kneeling beside him.

Lying on the ground was the still surprised Ryuga and kneeling beside him a panting Acnologia.

.

.

"I WON" cried out Acnologia in with a huge grin.

"You sure did" replied Ryuga. Even though he lost you could see a small smile.

"You did good Acnologia, even mastering the fire element, so that you have the Chaos Fire. I'm proud of you. You will be the next Dragon King after my forseen death in the next years to come by the Dark Dragon." Bahamut said. And like the old dragon said he is destined to be guild by a dark dragon in the next years. The strongest oracle of the humans said so and she has deep connections to the dragon kingdom.

The world right now is a really huge continent with they're own respective kingdoms. There is the human kingdom, the dragon kingdom and the Sky Guardians up in the sky. Then there are minor creatures like Vulcan, beast and animals. Last but not least is the new Alvarez Empire in the south of Demeran( **the big continent** ). It is said that the human wizard Zeref Dragneel is cursed by the God Ankhseram to bring back his deceased brother. Nobody knows what he is doing with an Empire, but rumors said that he is building an army out of demons for war.

Because of this Humans and Dragons too are preparing war. The strongest are definitely the dragons because of they're dragon magic but Bahamut is old and is getting weaker everyday so the Dragon Kingdom is getting a bigger target by day. That is the reason why Bahamut is now pushing the training of his sons. To be the next King and Emperor. The king has more rights than the Emperor simple as that. That is why he needed this spar to see which one is better for this. He though Ryuga would win like all the other times but he hasn't gone all out for a strange reason and he saw that.

Ryuga stepped forward "Tou-san we want to go on our own training trips for like 3 years."

Acnologia continued "While we want to stay, we too need experience in the real life and we don't have our dragon forms yet. I- no we think it's the best like this." Bahamut looked at them for a few minutes and the brothers unnerved it a bit.

"Very well, I think you two made a point there. Ryuga I need to speak to you for a bit" Spoke Bahamut with seriousness in voice. Ryuga looked at Acnologia. "In private" Bahamut said as he slowly walked of.

 **Five minutes later**

"Did you saw it?" Asked Bahamut as he looked in the sunset at the top of their home, a moutain with a cave in it.

"Yeah he used Chaos Magic, isn't that what you wanted from him as he said, that he wanted to master Fire Magic. So why so serious?" Spoke Ryuga

"You always where the calculating type, I thought you saw it, then again you were in shock at the moment" Mused Bahamut "Purple."

"Huh?"

"Purple, his flames. They were purple. See down there." he said pointing at Acnologia at the Forest Clearing "They are purple"

"And? I mean I saw them and thought he was a special case. He too is a hidden prodigy or a late bloomer as you would say, so it would make sense" Spoke Ryuga

"Don't you think me and your grandparents and above weren't good at it. I mean you two really are better than us, but this is by no means normal." Said Bahamut "They feel evil"

Both now waiting for Acnologia to finish and preparing for their training trip.

 **3 years later**

Alvarez Empire

In a throne room are 3 individuals. The first one was a man with long black hair and an armor made of thorns. This was Mard Geer or the Demon King. The second was a man with pink/blackish hair red eyes. He has two long horns sticking out of his head and two black wing, that resembles dragon wings on his back. This was Etherious Natsu Dragneel or E.N.D.. The last person is a man with black hair red eyes that seems to radiate an evil power of it. This was Zeref Dragneel Emperor of Alvarez and brother of E.N.D.. Right now they are preparing the battle plan against the Humans and Sky Guardians.

"Mard Geer you will go with five of the nine generals to strike the Human Kingdom and to assassinate King Arthur take it over. Natsu I want you get the other four and attack the Sky Guardians. To get up there you need to walk over the Path of Light or Street to Heaven, call it however you like." Spoke Zeref to his two strongest subordinates.

"But I am a demon how can I even step a foot on that without instantly falling to dust?" Asked Natsu.

"Easy I created a spell that turns it upside down. The Street to Heaven will be the Street to Hell" He said with an evil smirk. "Maybe they survive it and can kill me."

"Pretty psycho if you ask me brother" Natsu said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm maybe you are right…" Zeref said "Anyway lets head out"

""Hai"" Came from both.

Human Kingdom

A man in silver shining armor and long blond hair is standing on a balcony in a castle. * Sigh *

He sighed and just then another man came in. He had short black hair, blue eyes a dark blue robe with a touch of gold in it.

"Your majesty are you ready?" Asked the man in the robe.

"Yes Merlin we are ready. This battle will be our possible end and I want to go down with my comrades. This is unavoidable." Arthur spoke in a sad tone.

"Possible yes, but with the royal families such as Vermillion and Dreyar we can handle the minor Demons relative easy. The Strauss can even Take them Over. The only one we need to worry are-" Merlin was cut off.

"The Dragons yes. Get me Anna Heartfilia. The Eclipse Gate is unavoidable too in this." Commanded Arthur.

"Yes my lord" As Merlin walked out Arthur turns around to look in the distance.

"This will be a battle that will shudder the continent. Alvarez against Sky Guardians against Humans against the Dragons." The thing is he just don't know how true his sentence is.

Sky Guardians

Three old man could be seen looking down the Path of Light.

"This sure is something my brothers. I wonder how the Dragons will act" Asked one of the three. He has a short beard a blue toga and a trident. This was Poseidon. Some call him a God of Water but he is like his brothers just one of the Three Sky Guardian Leader.

"I will give them hell if they fight against us, that is for sure" He has black hair and a long beard, is in a black/red armor that seems to be made of black and red fire. This is Hades, the so-called Ruler of Hell or God of Fire but like Poseidon just one of the three leaders.

"Patients Hades we don't know how strong Bahamut is at the moment and beside you act a lot like Ares right now." The last one said serious. As he spoke the sky around them trembles a bit with lightning. He has a long white beard and short hair. He is wearing a white/gold toga. This is Zeus, the oldest of the three leader and God of Lightning.

"Hn we will show what we Gods are made of" Hades spoke with a maniac grin. His brothers sweet dropped a bit at this.

Dragon Kingdom

"It was a success, I suppose" said Bahamut to his kneeling sons in front of him. Behind them an army of Dragons, some are larger and some smaller than others.

"A complete, yes" replied Acnologia with a grin that held a bit blood lust in it. He changed over the years he now wears a simple all body cape and gray pants. His hair grew to his back and you could see his blue marking all over his body.

"Hmm it was good" said Ryuga glancing at his brother out of the corner of his eyes. He too changed. His hairy got spikier but stayed short. He wars black shaggy pants, a black muscle shirt and a gray cape. They were gray markings that reached his elbows and neck but don't go further just yet.

"Good, now my Dragons. I wont let them wage war in this holy lands. Give them hell!" Bahamut roared out in power, even though he is old.

And all of a sudden all over the continent you could hear roaring of not one but thousand dragons.

The war began.

( **I wanted to end it hear but it's the Prologue and I wanted to get the war done. Btw both Acnologia and Ryuga are Dragon Slayers with dragon genes. Yes they had a human mother. How can a dragon, a big one like Bahamut at that, w** **i** **thout a human form and a human women … I know I could give Bahamut a human form but he is full dragon** **and only Acnologia had a human form in Canon because he is a dragon slayer. But enough talk, lets get this story rolling.** )

At the bottom of the Path of Light

E.N.D stood with an army and 4 of the nine generals before the Street of Heaven. Natsu looked impassive at the white shining road before them. He just uttered these words and slammed his hands to the ground.

" **Dark Release: Living Hell** "

The heavenly roads colour chages from white to red and out of the red came massive demons( **the demons that came out look like Ulather from Spellforce: The order of dawn** ).

The Gods on top of the road are on full alert and are jumping down with massive armys.

At the doors of the Capital Era

Mard Geer too with a massive army and five of the nine generals.

"Three..

...Two…

...One…

Give them DEATH" Mard shouted and the moment he said that the army charges.

Arthur stood on the other side with an army behind him with Merlin floating above them. His army is made of wizards, mages and knights.

"Merlin you need to go to Zeref and confront him. You are the only one I know that can match his powers" Spoke the King "After Merlin flew in a different direction he charges with his army.

All over the battlefield

The moment the armies of all Kingdoms is beginning to charge all over the continent you could hear the roaring of not one but thousand dragons.

Unknown location

Zeref is walking to his destination, until he heard the roaring. He smirked "They are coming"

With the dragons

Bahamut with Acnologia and Ryuga on his back flew to the battlefields. "This will be most likely my grave my sons." At this the sons nodded sadly "Ryuga I will let you fall on the battlefield on the boundary of Era. You will fight there Mard Geer and the humans. Acnologia I will give you the opportunity to show yourself to the world and fight Zeref. I will fly over to the Path of Light and will fight my possible last battle" He spoke.

""Hai"" They spoke in unison.

With Zeref

"There they are" Zeref spoke as he saw the dragons in the distance.

As the flew over him many looked down at him, sensing his magic and power. When they were gone he could see something flying down on him. And at the same time he could sense something behind him coming towards him in great speed.

" **Bahamuts Chaos Wing Attack** " someone came crashing down at him. Zeref flew away, but balanced himself in the air. Before him stood Acnologia the dragon prince. "Fancy seeing you here Zeref" He said with a maniac grin. And at that grin Zeref knew he likes to battle, but Zeref saw darkness in him and that is something he is going to use.

"Right back at you, but its time to end this quickly" Zeref said in a dark tone.

Acnologia sensing danger got serious " **Dragon Force** " "This will be your end dark mage"

Acnologia rushed at him in extreme speed using his wings. " **Bahamuts Chaos Flight** " Zeref got hit and they flew in the air, up to the clouds. Zeref shows no type of defense against this and let Acnologia do as he wants.

They came crashing down in a blur. As the smoke vanished the Zeref under Acnologia vansihed in a black mass. Confused he looked around and saw the mage standing a few meters before him with blood red eyes wide open. "What-" He asked confused but was cut off.

" **Dark Curse: Darkness Takeover** " At this moment darkness overcame Acnologia and collapsed. After a few seconds he stands up with closed eyes. "Come here Dragon Prince" said Zeref.

Acnologia opened his eyes and they were black slitted. But not the normal black but much darker if that was even possible. It was like looking in a black hole-ception. Zeref smirked.

At this moment a giant Fireball came crashing down at them. They dodged it landed next to each other and looked up. There floating above them was the strongest human, right after Zeref, Merlin the All-Wizard. It is said that he can perform all sort of spells known to humans. "The dragons are working together with Alvarez. We should've known" Merlin spoke more to himself than to them.

"Then I will just end you both." He said as he launched lightning at them.

Zeref looking at Acnologia "It is time you show them the new Dragon King" At that moment something snapped in Acnologia. Rage filled his mind as he wanted nothing more that to rip that bastard up there to shreds.

" **Dragon Kings Chaos Mode** " He spoke in much darker voice. His hair grew to his feet and gains a darker tone to it. His marking now all over his body are glowing in a sick purple. His long canines are growing even larger. Some could see scales growing all over his body. His hands and feet are now dragon like. And big black feathery wings with blue marking on his back. With every breath he takes purple flames came out of his mouth.

One second he stood next to Zeref, the other he was over Merlin, fist extended. Merlin had little time to react materialized a staff in his hand to block the attack. " **Dragon Kings Devastating Fist** "

As they clashed Acnologia quickly overpowers Merlin and he came crashing in the ground. But Merlin was no ordinary Wizard. He recovers quickly and jumps in the air with Speed Magic. As he was on a level he makes his hand larger with Titan Magic and slaps him to the ground.

In the fall Acnologia tries to catch him off guard " **Dragon Kings Roar** ".

Merlin of course saw this and uses Crash magic to vaporize the roar but with high difficulty. At the time he was done he stood on the ground, but not for long. The ground under him got hotter and hotter until it erupted. He quickly puts himself in a Water Barrier.

The effort of this is wasted because the Chaos Fire just burns through the water and he needs to teleport himself away to a spot next to him. But as he does this the ground under him erupts again and again. Looking at Acnologia, he has him having his hands on the ground looking at him like a predator looking at his prey. Acnologia decided to act quickly and makes a hole with his fire and buries himself in it. Now deep under the ground.

Merlin confused flew high in the air. He looks at Zeref and saw him having a smirk on his face. Then he hears a roar from the buried Dragon King." **Dragon Kings Great Eruption** ". At that moment he knew he had to act. He performs his strongest shield, a light shield, to block the incoming Pillar of Fire. True to that even from miles away you can see a huge Pillar of Purple Fire erupting in the distance.

The fight between light shield and endless erupting fire wasn't fought long. The shield break and Merlin knew it was the end. At moment the strongest mage was no more. Died in fight with the new Dragon King. The fight was even 30 seconds long but hard-fought nonetheless.

"Now lets see your father ne?" Asked/Commanded Zeref Acnologia, to which Acnologia silently nods.

With Ryuga

After Acnologia flew towards the fight with Zeref Ryuga got jettisoned over the battlefield in Era. As he flew down he could see the two armies on the ground fighting. On the way the ground he punched a few demons that are flying over the battlefield. On the ground you could see Arthur and the Celestial Spirit King, summoned by Anna Heartfilia fighting with Mard and his Thorn Curse.

" **Prison Flower** " shouted Mard out as a large flower with spikes and chains. " **Thorns** " Mard grows extra thorns to get more range and attacks both the spirit king and Arthur directly.

The spirit king got hit but it does minimum damage on him. Arthur managed to block this with his Majestic Shield, that can block all attacks.

" **Bahamuts All Elemental Rush** " Suddenly with extreme speed a variation of elements came crushing down on them. Out of the smoke came Ryuga with a face that promised pain. "Now who should I kill first?"

" _Tch, so the dragons came_." thought Mard as he shot his thorns at Ryuga who jumped in the air. " **Rose Explosion** " all thorns suddenly exploded that hit all off his three enemies and pushed them back.

Arthur, having enough rushed at Mard with his sword Excalibur, that can cut through anything. " **Vacuum Strike** " He strikes the air and energy came out that cut through the incoming thorns.

On the other side Ryuga rushes at the spirit king. " **Bahamuts Water Whip** " He made Whips out of water around his arms that hit the king.

" **Spirit Bomb** " The giant spirit creates a big ball of purple energy and shoots it at Ryuga. Ryuga in midswing with the whip couldn't react in time and it hit him.

"Gaah" He grunted, but he got himself midair " **Bahamuts** **Lightning** **Armor** " " **Bahamuts Wind Sword** " " **Bahamuts Earth Shield** " " **Bahamuts Water Tail** " " **Bahamuts Fire Wings** " Ryuga now looked light a draconic knight, just without the metal and scales.

He now clashes the spirit king on equal ground. " **Spirit Sword** " The King creates a sword that looked like the night sky.

Ryuga rushed at his giant torso and tries to cut through but with no success. The spirit king is seemingly a tank. He gets shot back from his Spirit Sword.

He knows he is losing right now, so he needed to put it up a notch. " **Dragon Force** " His hair got white with red highlights. His markings came back. But now he is growing a pair of big white metallic wings with steel blades and a white steel tail. This confused him a bit.

"Die already Lizard" The Celestial King roared as he build up energy. He glows purple as he unleashed an unholy amount of power. " **Spiritual Galaxy Beam** " He shots out a huge beam of purple energy at him.

At this moment Ryuga act out of instinct. In a flash he was high in the air. His eyes were completely white and white energy surrounds him. " **Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight** " He rushes down at the spirit king with insane speed that even the king couldn't follow as he cuts through the beam of purple energy like it was butter. He hits the spirit king in the torso and pushes even further. The next second he was behind the king in crouching manner and the king had a huge hole through his stomach.

The king unable to battle teleport back into the Celestial Spirit World.

Ryuga now focuses on the other fight. Mard and Arthur are exchanging blow after blow. The moment he wanted to jump into the fight he heard his father roaring and immediately turns around and flew to him.

10 seconds before with the Sky Guardians, E.N.D., Bahamut, Acnologia and Zeref

Bahamut stood enraged before a smirking Zeref and E.N.D. and a possessed Acnologia. "If you think you can use my son against me to win, you are dead wrong. _I knew this day would come._ I am not the Dragon King Emperor for nothing" He said as he let lose a humongous roar that strives over the lands. He erupted in dark blue flames, while lightning is cracking up around his body.

The three Sky Guardians positioned himself to attack the monstrous dragon, but before they could react something suddenly impacted with Hades that pushed him several yards away.

There now stood Ryuga with a pissed of face as didn't let them try to react " **Bahamuts Flaming Giant Talon** " With a huge flaming talon he tries to strike the surprised Poseidon, but a lightning strike blocked it a he quickly jumps over to his father. "What happened to Acnologia!?" He asked horrified as he saw his brother killing dragons.

"Zeref is possessing him. It's the strongest Curse I have ever seen. I take care of him and the demons. You need to focus on the Gods." said Bahamut

"Dammit" muttered Ryuga.

Zeref suddenly smiled evilly "The Humans are wiped out on Mard's side. The Generals took Arthur by surprise. Some clans ran away with their family, pff cowards." said Zeref. "This easily is the shortest but cruelest war in history. After this the demons will wipe out the rest of the humans and the demons will rule this continent"

Bahamut only interest about the humans in Zerefs speech spoke to Ryuga "Do have access to your new power?" He spoke

"Yes, The Dragon Emperor, huh? That sure is something. That means that Acnologia got his new abilities too?" Ryuga asked.

"Sadly yes. This will make this difficult and Mard is coming here shortly." Bahamut said

"Then let me take on the demons and Acnologia. It is easier that way. You are to weak." demanded Ryuga

"Me weak, ha, don't make me laugh. Just tell me if you want them toasty or not." said Bahamut, in hope to make this easier for his son. He cannot bring back Acnologia without killing him, that is his problem.

At this Ryuga huffed "Fine have it your way then."

"Now let's see what I can do" Ryuga said " **Dragon** **Emperors Roar"** He shot all elements in a white/silver cone at the three Gods.

" **Lightning Gods Bellow** " called Zeus out. The attacks clashed and Ryugas quickly overpowers Zeus' but before it could make contact Poseidon summons a wall of water.

" **Fire Gods Summoning: Cerberus** " chanted Hades out. His maniac behavior gone, now replaced with seriousness. Out of a magic circle cam the three headed hell dog Cerberus that shots a fire roar at Ryuga.

Ryuga know he cannot eat this magic so he dodges, only to be met with a lightning engulfed Zeus, fist extended. He got hit a flew back a few meters.

" _Can't I win a fight without using Dragon Force_ " He though sarcastically " **Dragon Force** " He changes again and rushes at Hades again. The hound blocked the way. " **Dragon Emperors Lightning Rush** " Faster than the hell monster could howl he got pierced through the stomach. Dodging a Water Fist, he flew up " **Dragon Emperors Wind Attack** " and came crashing down on Poseidon.

Poseidon felt pain like never before " _What is this guy's attack made of?_ " he thought.

On the other side of the battlefield, didn't looked to well for Bahamut as he was surrounded by burning Thorns. Black mass came flying at him. He tried to move, but couldn't cause the Thorns hindered his movement. The black mass flew through him at leaved a hole through his chest. " _Dammit_ " he thought. He looked over to Ryuga to see him still fighting the gods. "Sorry" he muttered sadly. He chanted something to low to hear. Suddenly blue energy got ripped out of his body and flew over to the sensing and shocked Ryuga. Just as all of the energy was sucked in by Ryuga, Acnolgia appeared behind Bahamut at stuck a giant flaming claw through his stomach, making a second hole.

" _So it was you, the dark dragon. I should've known._ " He thought sadly.

Time seems to slow down for Ryuga as he saw his father falling to ground with a boom. The energy he sucked in formed a red crystal in the middle of his torso where his markings are spreading, as if it was made for this position. It began to pulse like a heartbeat louder and faster by millisecond.

Tears build up in his eyes as his face began to form from shock to anger to absolute fury. At that moment he didn't care anymore. " **DRAGON EMPEROR OVERDRIVE** " he roared to heaven, just then something happened that changes history. His body began to morph into that of a dragon. ( **I am to lazy to describe it so just google 'white dragon with jewels' first picture. This one has a red jewel in it, thats why and it looks kinda badass** ) The demons and Zeref to shocked to do anything. The gods already injured. Acnologia looked shocked in interest. All elements seemed to go crazy as there where Ryuga stood, grew a large mountain, the tip of it crushed the Sky Guardians up in the sky destroying everything. Cracks all of over continent forming the continents from in over 400 years. At the coast Tsunamis raging. Tornados all over the lands and ... was that a cow? And of course lightning and fire erupted from sky and ground. While that happened Ryuga high in the air began to glow.

Within mindscape 

Ryuga stood weakly before 5 smaller dragons. The first one was the only female. White/dam color scales with angel like wings and white eyes. This was Tatsumaki the new Wind Dragon Queen.

The second was a male one with brown/orange scales, black eyes. This was Iwa the new Earth Dragon King.

The third was a dragon with blue scales, dark blue eyes. This was Suichu the new Water Dragon King.

The fourth was a dragon with dark blue/white scales and white eyes. This was Arashi the new Lightning Dragon King.

The last one was a red dragon with fins as ears and two horns. His eyes have yellow irises and black pupils. This was Igneel the new Fire Dragon King. The strongest out of the five.

Ryuga was so weakened from the Armageddon on earth, that he needed to split his soul in five parts. All have one of his elements in it to live. And they share his emotions/habits. Tatsumaki is kind and caring, Iwa is grumpy and likes to sleep, Suichu is calm probably the wisest of the three, Arachi is a bit crazy and can't control his powers and Igneel is the most irritable and loves to fight.

He only could split his soul in five parts with the help of Bahamuts power. Somehow the old dragon knew this would happen and did what he did. Disadvantages in that are he loses his power, memories and falls in a long sleep, but he isn't going alone in that sleep. He made up his plan.

Plan is pretty simple … or not. He takes E.N.D. with him in that sleep. Why? Because he saw good in him and can someone who is named Natsu really be evil? For that he has Igneel, whom he gave a powerful sealing spell. They don't need to speak, after all they are him or maybe even his daughter and sons.

Outside of the mindscape the war was over, all is destroyed. Most dragon are dead, because a possessed Acnologia killed them. Some lived. These are the like of Weisslogia, Grandine, Metallicana, Skiadrum and minor dragons.

Humans began to build up again. Igneel and the others came out of the light and sealed Natsu. So fast that Zeref could not react. Now Zeref grieves about it, but he knew that he was sealed and just needed to wait till he can die. But he won the war, but his armies are destroyed only the stronger lived. The nine demon generals and Mard Geer formed the organization Tartatos. He will wander around to kill the time. Acnologia and Igneel fought but neither won. The humans now have tales about the Dragon Emperor and his impact, the now new named Dragon of Apocalypse Acnologia, the now completely wiped out Sky Guardian kingdom and their strongest 'Knight' and Wizard Arthur and Merlin.

It is over.. or is it just the beginning?

 **Prologue over. I know there will be many plot holes and the fight aren't the best, but I am not a writer. I probably read the reviews and stuff so yeah.. write it.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
